villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Murdoc
Murdoc is the primary antagonist in the American nostalgic action-adventure TV series MacGyver. He is the arch enemy and main opponent of the protagonist MacGyver. He is seen at least once in every season except for season 1. Murdoc is a scheming assassin and a master of disguise whose working for the HIT organisation (Homicide International Trust). He is able to imitate nearly anyone with his voice, and is known for taking pictures of his victims right before they die. He was portrayed by Michael Des Barres. In the 2016 rebooted series, he was portrayed by David Dastmalchian who also portrayed Dwight from Gotham and Thomas Schiff. History To be added. Personality Murdoc is an extremely calcualting, intense, relentless, ruthless, dark, cold, ruthless, violent and murderous megalomaniacal psychopathic terrorist. His own signature for each hit is to take photographs of his victims at the brief moment of their death. MacGyver first encountered Murdoc in 1980; Murdoc was being followed by Peter Thornton, the head of the Phoenix organisation and MacGyver comes to Pete's aid. Their interaction convinces Pete to hire MacGyver to work with him at the DXS. At the end of this encounter, Murdoc had apparently been killed. Murdoc's next appearance is seven years later; he has resurfaced to take revenge on MacGyver for foiling his plans during their first encounter. Murdoc's revenge scheme not only fails, but once again results in his apparent death. This became a recurring theme with the character: resurfacing after an apparent death, only to fail and appear to die again. This "near death" cycle occurred a total of six times throughout the series. He has survived, among other things, falling down an abandoned mine shaft, driving off a cliff in a car that exploded upon impact, having a collapsing building fall on him, being electrocuted and falling into a pool of flaming water, and falling thousands of feet off the sheer face of a mountain. His body was never found. Murdoc always screams "MACGYVER!" at the moment of his "death", except in episode "Halloween Knights", where he and MacGyver act as allies. When Murdoc tried to retire following his repeated failures to deal with MacGyver, HIT refused to let him go, instead putting a hit out on him and eventually holding his sister hostage in an attempt to bring him in. To rescue her, Murdoc is forced to seek MacGyver's help. In this episode, it is revealed that he's terrified of snakes. One signature giveaway is his wearing a death's head ring. He has over-the-top disguises and weapons complemented by a maniacal-smile persona that offer a touch of comic relief to the series. He gets childlike joy from taunting his victims before he kills them using elaborate traps (which MacGyver can just manage to escape). Deaths Murdoc has supposedly died several times in the series, but always comes back with even more hate for MacGyver. *Before the series, in a flashback, Murdoc, ran into a building that was being demolished while being pursued by MacGyver. Just as he enters the building, it collapses, leaving Mac to believe that he was dead. *In season 2, it is revealed that Murdoc somehow survived the collapsing building, and is out for revenge against MacGyver and his best friend Peter Thorton. He traps them in a tractor trailer, then puts dynamite on the bottom. Just as the dynamite is about to go off, Mac and Pete escape. Furious, Murdoc attempts to get them with his last stick of dynamite, but he takes too long, and the truck explodes. *In season 3, he tries to burn Mac to a crisp with a flame thrower. The fight eventually leads to a cliff on a mountain. Murdoc was about to impale Mac with his knife, but Mac grabs Murdoc's rope at the last second and Murdoc cuts that instead, making him fall 500 feet. *In season 4, Murdoc returns yet again and kidnaps a woman named Penny Parker, whom Mac thinks of as his little sister. He traps Pete in a cage above a pool of flaming water, and Mac in a holding cell with the floor slowly moving up. Mac manages to escape, free Pete and Penny, and electrocute Murdoc with a loose wire. Murdoc then falls into the pool of flaming water. *In season 6, Murdoc causes Mac to lose his memory. Murdoc convinces a widower and her daughter that he is Macgyver, then tries to kill Mac. Mac regains his memory, then saves the woman and her daughter from the clutches of the assassin. In the final fight, Murdoc is pulled into a mine shaft by a rope and falls. While law enforcement tries to find the body, one officer tells Mac that they'll keep looking, and that no one could survive a fall like that. Mac replies coldly, "You don't know Murdoc." *In season 7, Murdoc portrays himself as a general and allies himself with a terrorist condemned to death. Murdoc convinces the government to let him go, but the terrorrist betrays Murdoc and orders one of his soldiers to kill him. Murdoc kills the guard, and when Mac escapes the terrorrist, Murdoc tries to run him over with a jeep. Mac jumps out of the way at the last second, and jeep and assassin tumble down a cliff. At the bottom, the jeep explodes. It has been thought that Murdoc actually did die here, but Mac recieves a phone call with a mysterious person laughing evilly on the other end. Trivia Category:Nemesis Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Assassins Category:Vengeful Category:On & Off Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Obsessed Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Male Category:Big Bads Category:Mastermind Category:Egotist Category:Murderer Category:Extremists Category:Arrogant Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Nameless